A need for affection
by Erellya
Summary: A KakaIru one-shot. *I do not own Naruto*


So, here goes my first one-shot in english ^^ sorry it's so short!

I hope you will like it! And reviews are always appreciated!

Tell me if you liked it or not ^^ sorry for the ortograph mistakes, english is my second language :)

Have a nice day!

* * *

**A need for affection**

: - "We can't continue like this…" He said to me as I was reading my book.

His words were resonating in my ears. I was wondering what he meant by that.

: - "...What?" I asked, worried.

: - "Kakashi, it can't work between us like that anymore."

When he uses my full name, usually it isn't a good sign... Normally he called me Ka, or Kashi. I sighed.

: - "What do you mean by 'like that'?" I asked, Calm as always

: - "Look at you! Look at us! I'm your boyfriend but, you never show any kind of affection!"

: - "It's just that I don't like to show that!"

: - "Maybe, but I need it, me! At least you could try! Just a little hug sometimes, it never hurt anyone!"

: - "But I don't like hugs..."

: - "But, me I like hugs. I need to be hugged, kissed, touched and I need to be loved! And it looks like I can't have these things when I'm with you..."

: - "Can't you see that I try, Iruka?!? Can't you see that I... I—I-"

I just couldn't finish my sentence. I needed him! I just couldn't say it. I couldn't admit my weakness. I loved him. I just never said it. I thought he knew it! I thought I didn't need to say it. I thought he wouldn't go away. That he would never go. Well, I thought a lot of thing that were wrong. I saw him look down, and start to go away. Away from my home, away from me. I just couldn't let him go. I couldn't let the last person I love walk out of my life like that. Especially if it was because of something I did.

: - "Wait!!!" I said, my hand reaching out for him.

He didn't even look in my way. Maybe he didn't hear. Maybe he just didn't want to hear. I just wanted to run after him. But my legs wouldn't have let me. I just had hope left. Maybe he would come back. Maybe it wasn't really over. I tried to convince myself. Why I couldn't let go? Because I loved him. I loved him more than I loved anything, anyone or even myself. If I didn't do anything, the love of my life would go away. I would lose him. But what could I do? He was far away, already. Did I give up? No. Not when there was a last light of hope. I ran toward his apartment. I knocked but he didn't answer. Maybe he wasn't there. I wrote on a paper **'**_**I need to talk to you. Meet me at the park as soon as you read this.'** _And I slipped it under the door. I could just enter, but I didn't want to impose my presence. If he wanted to hear my explanation, he would come. If not, I would just wait there, miserable, until he would pass by the park for a random reason.

I went slowly to the park to wait for him. All I could do was hope he would come. If he didn't, what would I do? I was walking, looking at the ground. I didn't look at anyone, nobody needed to see the pain in my broken heart. I sat down on the brown bench and waited for him. After two hours, I began to lose hope. Maybe he didn't care about me anymore; maybe he was totally trying to forget me... At these thoughts, my heart broke a little more.

But suddenly, I saw him at the horizon. What did I do? I stood up and I ran toward his direction. I just wrapped him with my arms around him in a hug. A _hug. _And, even if I normally hate hugs, I didn't want to let go of him. Never again.

: - "Kashi? What are you doing?" He asked to me, surprised by this sudden mark of affection.

: - "Shut up Ruka, I love you..."

He just looked kind of shocked. Was it the first time I said it to him? Maybe. Surely.

: - "we need to talk." I said.

: - "yes?"

: - "Listen, I love you and I just won't to let go of you. You're on my mind 24/7. Without you I would go insane. I know I have my weaknesses but can you accept me with them? I'll try to show more affection to you. I will make efforts. Please, just stay with me, don't let me go..."

: - "shh... I love you too... I won't let go of you, don't worry! I just wasn't sure anymore of what you were feeling for me... You just never said anything like this to me. How could I have known that you loved me if you didn't tell me?"

: - "I don't know... telepathy, maybe?"

And he smiled. That sweet smile of his. And I kissed him. For the first time. You know what? Finally, I didn't really mind showing affection. As long as it was with him. Only for him...

Yeah, only for him.


End file.
